The Saga of Raven
by OriaAngel
Summary: Harry meets a new girl to hogwarts the first day of school. Malfoy lives near her and tries to pull her in. Ron is also an obstacle. But there is more then meets the eye to this girl. Please R
1. The Beginning

**The day was clear and sunny.  Oria had just gotten back from her volleyball tournament. Her  half shirt was clinging to her body, sweat dripped down her nose and her shorts were wet and getting easier to see through.  She stepped out of her mom's car and whistled.  A husky came running towards her. She crouched and growled. The dog pounced and she rolled over. She started to laugh.**

**                  "Get inside before that pervert sees you!" her mother yelled.**

**                  The guy across the street was always watching. He was always trying to run his finger through her wavy raven black hair. Always staring in her shockingly beautiful blue eyes. Never leaving her alone. She ran to the porch and Maquita, the husky, ran with her.**

**                "Good girl Maqy( short for Maquita), lets go!" Oria cooed to the puppy.**

**                  She stepped in side and went to her room.  She took her hair out of the ponytail she had it in.  Her hair tumbled past her shoulders. She brushed her hair out it straightened for about two seconds, Then waved back up, she wished it would just stay straight! Not even a flat iron would fix it.  She shut her blinds just incase that Draco guy was staring at her again. She put on her red and green plaid flannel pants and a white bra and took a nap, thinking about the game and how bad the other was whooped. **

**                   Her room was decorated so oddly you'd think it was a fortune teller. She had beads instead of a closet door. They were purpley and shimmery. She had a crystal ball laying on her dresser. The stand holding it was a dragon. It was a brass dragon with a dark silver finish. The dragon twisted into a circle like it was asleep but the eyes were blue gems and open(but she found it odd they were closed at times). Its head was touching its tail and its feet were holding it up. A black robe dangled behind the beads along with several skin showing clothes and a few gypsy outfits as well. Her half shirt laid on the floor with the word "Raven" printed in bold letters and the number 56 imprinted on the back.  A blue "destiny gem" , as her friends called it, hung around her neck, falling and rising as she breathed. The necklace looked like a dragon claw ,with diamond toe nails, was holding on to an aquamarine gem. **

**                 She woke up at what se thought 10  in the evening but was really 2 in the morning. She looked around and saw her lights were still on and everything. Her stomach rumbled.  She slipped out of her four poster bed and walked over to her clock, she saw how late it was. Slowly tip toeing she made her way to the kitchen. All she saw were her mom's slim fast, well all that she could get without making any noise anyway. She tip-toed back to her room, chocolate slim fast in hand, and opened it as quietly as possible. She guzzled it down. She heard a knock on the window. At first she thought it was a tree.… but there weren't any in the front yard. She thought to herself **_I can't wait till the school year again, then that Draco kid will be gone for a long time. _****

**                  She peeked out the open window. It was him. She dreaded this. He would always try to get her in the yard, alone ,wink wink, and she wished he would just go away, forever.**

**              "What do you want?" she whispered angrily.**

**             " Come with me to school, you must learn who you really are." he said, not trying to keep himself quiet at all.**


	2. New Friends

             "what? It's summer I'm not going to school!" she whispered in a very angered tone. As she did this the Destiny Gem glowed. It did this often.

**           "No to my school!" Draco practically yelled.**

**           "I see you enough as it is Gelly!" she shouted this time. The neighborhood kids called him Gelly because he put so much gel in his hair it looked plastic. He never figured this out himself.**

**            " But, but, it's not a normal school. It's a school of witchcraft and wizardry. And you're a witch. So come with me. We must leave soon!" he proclaimed**

**            She considered going with him. She tilted her head as she thought and her hair bounced as she did this. Draco reached for her hand. She backed away and he fell in the window. **_Serves him right, _**she thought. **

**              " Ok I will go with you." she sighed.**

**              He must have spotted her black robe because he stated next "You should bring that with you. And the crystal ball." he said pointing to the robe. **

**               She through in her gypsy outfits, a black bare midriff tank. Pants, the robe. Some magical necessities. Her favorite books went in with her. She put all this in 3 black "Wildcat Girl's Volleyball" bags she got for being on the team. Some pictures of her best friends. CD's and a portable player.**

**                 "Now get out!" she said to Draco.**

**                  "Why?" he asked with a grin.**

**                   She gave him her glare and he backed out of the window slowly. She then proceeded to pack her under belongings (for all you dummies out there that is her bras and such). She dropped them out the window. And wrote a note to her sister. It read like this:**

_Hey mini-Rav,_

_                             I have to go to umm, well a special school for witches. I hope maybe when you get older you can join me. I really wish you could come with me. But if I can go, maybe you can too someday. But for now I will be seeing you. DON'T TELL MOM OR DAD WHERE I WENT , and guard this letter WITH YOUR LIFE! _

_                  Love you bunches,_

_                              ~*Raven*~_

           She placed it on her sister's sleeping stomach and crawled out her window.  She tacked two "I love you" notes to her mom and dad's window so they would know they raised her right. 

**             "So where do we go?" she asked Draco.**

**              He mumbled "High Lake Point" too low for her to pick up. **

**              "To Hogwarts." saying loud enough for her to hear this time.**

**              "Ok but no funny business Gelly!" she said, startling him with her level of volume.**

**              They were walking towards King's Cross Station when he realized she had no supplies.**

**               "We are going the wrong way." he muttered and turned around.**

**               She followed him. They started heading to the Leaky Cauldron. She needed to buy some supplies on Diagon Alley. He pulled a 5th year list out of his pocket. First they went to Olivander's so she could buy a wand. She tried countless times till she finally had the one for her. An 11 inch willow with a feather from a night phoenix ( a regular phoenix but white with a blue tuft instead of a red phoenix) inside. Then they proceeded to buy books, potion supplies, other necessities, and robes. She then purchased a Snowy Owl with Malfoy's money, considering that was all she had. **

**               "Would you like a broom?" he asked politely with the hidden undertone of suggestion, of what she didn't know.**

**                " Ok!" she cheered in a high pitched tone.**

**                 They continued on and she purchased a new broom. Called the LightningStreak 2002. It was a slight gold with slightly noticeable maroon bristles. And etched in the bottom was a light green bolt of lightning.**

**                  They then headed to the Inn closest to Kings Cross and paid with it in her money for two rooms. He tried to convince they only needed one with one bed, then one with two beds. But she stood firm at two rooms. She hadn't realized till now she still had her flannel PJ's on under her black robe. So she just took off the robe and crashed for the night.**

**                   The next morning she got a wake up call at 8 AM. So she assumed she should get dressed. She put on a silvery shimmering tank top and some whisker wash Mudd jeans. She went downstairs to the continental breakfast and got some food for herself and Calypso, her owl. Calypso a young boy about 14 or 15, her age, saw her sneaking some cereal.**

**                 "It's all you can eat here, not in your room." he said. His eyes were a shocking green and his hair was a rugged but attractive black. He was with a friend. A guy with red hair and freckles. **

**                 "Oh it's for my ow.…. ummm.…. uh.… errr."  she stumbled around on it.**

**                 "Your owl?" He said.**

**                  "How did you know?" she quizzed.**

**                  "Do you go to Hogwarts?" he returned.**

**                   "Yes. Actually I do. Oh err pardon me. My name is Oria, but my friends call me Raven. And that is the guy I'm here with, which I really wish I wasn't." she pointed to Malfoy while saying this. **

**                    " Oh well umm, you can ride with us." the red haired one said.**

**                     "Ride with you? What are you talking about?" she interrogated/**

**                    "The train to Hogwarts." said the black haired one. "Oh excuse me, I'm Harry Potter and this is my friend Ron Weasely." Harry gave her a recognize-me look.**

**                    "Why do they call you Raven?" Ron asked.**

**                     " My name is Oria Raven." she replied.**

**                    She shook hands with Harry, and at that moment Harry and Malfoy locked eyes. Ron was just staring at Raven, like most guys do, till he saw Malfoy.**

**                     "Raven, just a little tip, he isn't the right guy you want to be friends with." Harry told her.**

**                      "I'm not." she retorted.**

**                       The clock on the wall struck 9 'o clock. She ran upstairs to get her things and Harry offered to take them, Ron ended up fighting one bag off his hands. But she carried Calypso. **

**                       After all the fuss had gone and passed they had gotten to King's Cross.**

**                        "So which train we taking?" she asked.**

**                         "Just follow me." said Ron and Harry simultaneously. She could tell this would be a never ending war.**

**                          She heard Ron and Harry whispering, she only caught "careful.….veela.…. liar" out of it. what ever veela was she wanted to know. Well they kept walking till the got to platforms 9 and 10. **

**                          "OK boys, which one is it?" she asked.**

**                           "Neither. Just run through the wall right there." Harry said.**

**                             "WHAT!?!?!?!? Are you trying to kill me?" she screeched.**

**                             "Shhhhhh! No watch." Ron said before running through the wall with his cart of things. **

**                              Harry went next with her cart and his. She followed and held her breath as she went. **

**                               On the other side a scarlet train and other wizards and witches, she presumed anyway, a red haired girl on the train glared at her as Harry whispered the words "Ron thinks you're a veela, umm kind of a French Siren."  **

**                               She saw tears well up in the red haired girl's eyes. **


	3. Hermione meets Raven

          She saw Ron run into the train and he was consoling the red haired girl. Then Harry went in and Raven followed him The girl was in there crying about something like taking her boyfriend, heartbreak, something like that.  Raven went over to her , being a girl she thought she might be able to help. But Ron stopped her.

**         "This is my sister Ginny. She thinks you and Harry are going out and she likes Harry so.…..." Ron whispered to her. But she didn't listen.**

**          "Ginny. I met Harry an hour ago, we are mere acquaintances. He was just telling me about .…" she stopped and whispered to Harry" Does she think Ron is stupid or is she friends with him?"**

**           "Stupid." Harry said.**

**            Ginny sobbed some more.**

**             "Harry was just telling me how stupid your brother can be sometimes. And he was telling me to stay away from.…" Ginny stopped sobbing as Malfoy bursted in , wand in hand.**

**                Both girls screamed. Raven ducked and  shielded Ginny. Harry shouted something that Raven figured to be a spell. And Malfoy's wand landed next to Ginny but she was still slightly crying.**

**                 "Pick it up Raven!" Harry shouted as Malfoy charged.**

**                   Raven picked it up and grabbed Ginny. She jumped up just as Malfoy slid and hit the floor. Raven landed on the seat but Ginny hit Malfoy.  Ginny started to sob and Raven gave her Malfoy's wand.**

**                    "Keep it Ginny. Gelly here can buy a new one." Raven said walking over to Malfoy.**

**                      "Why do you call him Jelly?" Ginny asked sweetly.**

**                      " I call him Gelly because he puts so much gel in his hair it looks plastic." as Raven said this Ginny laughed. In that moment the train moved. And Malfoy got up. And Harry thought something, **_If her name is Raven, will she be in Ravenclaw? She sounds smart, and sweet and brave. She's everything but a Slytherin. I hope she is in our house.… _

                        Then a girl with long brown bushy hair came in. Carrying a book.

**                      "Harry, why is Malfoy in here?" she asked.**

**                       "I really don't know." Harry said.**

**                      "Who's that? Well I'm Hermione. I'm a friend of Harry's and Ron's. You are too right?" she asked I could tell she hoped I was.**

**                      "Yeah. I am. I am Oria, but my friends call me Raven. Hey does this school have a volleyball team?" she asked.**

**                        "No. But we have quidditch." Ron said, after not having spoken in a long while.**

**                        "What's quidditch?" she asked looking puzzled. **

**                        As she sat down all three guys started talking and explaining. And they all started to sit next to her, but Harry got there first.  He explained quidditch. The bludgers, snitch, quaffles, and flying and how to score.  And right when he was done Malfoy punched him from behind, he fell face first into Raven's lap.**

**                        "Get up Harry, show her how big of a man you are." Malfoy challenged. **

**                        Harry sat up. He stood up and got ready to duke it out with Malfoy.**


	4. Boogie's and Pudding in the Same Box

          "No Harry don't. Fighting only makes people think less of you. Well in this manor anyways. It isn't right. I mean Malfoy what are you fighting for? You are so stupid just leave me and my friends alone!" she shouted at Malfoy but pleaded with Harry. The Destiny Gem glowed again, Malfoy backed away when he saw this.

**           "Fine! But if Potter ever tries to.…" he stopped. But Raven knew what he was going to say next. **

**           "I'm not yours Draco! I'm no one's just leave me alone!" she shouted. The Destiny Gem glowed again and with that Malfoy left the compartment. And a stewardess came in with a tray.**

**               "Snacks?" she asked but her accent made it come out like schnacks.  **

**                "what are those?" Raven asked, pointing to Jelly Beans. **

**                  "Oh another muggle born? Those are Berti Botts Every Flavor Beans." the stewardess said kindly.**

**                   Harry whispered" And they mean EVERY flavor."**

**                    Ron gave Harry a jealous glare. But quickly turned away.**

**                      "Well ok, I'll have some of those then." she said reaching for them. The stewardess tapped her hand hard enough so they beans would fall.**

**                    "10 knuts please deary." she said.**

**                     Raven blushed. She had no idea what a Knut was. She figured it was money. But she didn't have any. She only had 1000 regular dollars. Harry slipped something in her hands. She looked at it. It was coins. They were bronze. She counted 10 of them and handed them to the stewardess.**

**                     "Will this do?" Raven asked, very embarrassed.**

**                     "Oh you're a doll!" the stewardess handed her the beans and five of the coins.**

**                   "Keep those, you're new and you might need them." she said.**

**                    Raven liked this stewardess. She was nice. Her accent made Ginny laugh. Raven opened the box of beans and saw a green one with spots. She picked it up and right before she ate it everyone said "No NOT THAT ONE!" but it was too late she ate it. **

**                   "Eww! What is this?" she asked disgusted.**

**                    " Berti Botts Every Flavor Beans. I believe that was boogie flavored." Hermione said in a show offy manor.**

**                    " Here I will tell you what they are before you eat them." Ron said from the seat across the train.**

**                    "No Ron, it's ok I'm right here. I can show her." Harry said. He scooted closer to her. Ron glared again.**

**                    She picked out some beans, which were pear, coconut, pepper, horseradish, tutti frutti, watermelon, dirt, mustard, black forest cake, and chocolate pudding. All but the pepper, dirt, mustard, and horseradish were pretty good. Her favorite was the chocolate pudding.  So Ron gave her all his chocolate pudding beans. Even though they were his favorite too.**

**                    After she ate her last non-disgusting bean, the train came to a slowing halt. Hermione started to put her robe on. **

**                    "I advise you all to do the same." she said.**

**                     "The same what?" Raven looked puzzled as she asked this.**

**                      "Put on your robes." she retorted. **

**                       Everyone stepped out of the train.  As she stepped out Raven screamed and grabbed Harry and Ron's robes. In front of her was a gigantic, well Giant.**


	5. The Gigantic Fuzz and the Talking Hat

" Anotha' new one 'ave we?" the giant proclaimed in the oddest scruffled voice she had heard lately.  
  
She was just about to scream again when both Harry and Ron covered her mouth at the same time. Ron's hand hit first and when Harry covered he caught her nose a bit and it hurt.  
  
"That's Hagrid, he's the grounds keeper here. He won't hurt you. He's the Jolly Fuzz Giant." Ron said chuckling slightly at his own joke.  
  
"He couldn't hurt a fly, but err.…. if you see Fluffy, avoid her and DON'T scream, it just makes her worse." Harry warned.  
  
"Ok as long as ... what was his name? Hagrid? yeah , as long as Hagrid doesn't fling me over his shoulder I'll be fine." she said half sarcastic half serious.  
  
After a few minutes of standing there Harry, Ron, and Hermione began to head towards a HUGE lake. It took Raven a few seconds to realize she should follow them. She jogged and caught up with Ron first and just hung around with him. They talked about , well , mostly Berti Botts Every Flavor Beans. They did that for maybe 5 minutes until they had to get in these carriages to cross. Raven, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and some other, slightly pudgy, boy sat in the same carriage. Having him in meant Harry, Ron, and Raven all squeezed in on one side and Hermione and the boy on the other. Raven gave Hermione a Who-is-he kind of look.  
  
"Oh yes, uh, Oria this is Neville." Hermione said while pointing to both of them.  
  
"Oh please, both of you call me Raven. All my friends do, even though I may never see them again.…. But at least I've got you guys!" she said with a cheerful smile at the end. Secretly she was hiding the pain of what she thought would be never seeing her old friends again.  
  
After the carriage ride they boarded these canoe type boats and crossed the lake I have spoken of earlier. On the horizon Raven saw a looming castle approaching.  
  
"Is that it?" she whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Of course it's it! That is our grand castle of magic!" she declared. Harry and Ron just sighed at the thought of having to go back to school.  
  
Once inside a lady opened the door for them. Her hair was red and put up in a bun. She looked conservative and strict. Raven figured if she was a teacher, she was probably one of the less nice ones.  
  
"First years follow me, the rest of you know where to sit," she said, then she gave a startled look at Raven, "ah , a new fifth year, you should follow me too then, chop chop!"  
  
Raven followed her. She was lead towards two high and wide doors. Through which she could see a hall, lit by floating candles. The ceiling looked like it wasn't there. Just the sky. There were tables of kids her age, younger, and older. But the group she was with sat at a totally empty table.  
  
What came next astounded Raven to no end. There was a hat sitting on a stool up front, and the hat, began to talk. It scared the wits out of her. It rattled off some poem that she couldn't catch. Something about Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and something else like a griffin. Then the stern teacher said this:  
  
"I will call your names alphabetically by last name, when I do so come up sit on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat. You will then be put into your house, and stay there for the rest of your years at Hogwarts."  
  
She then proceeded to rattle off names. First the A's then B's and so forth. Most of the children that went looked to be 10 or 11. Most of them were put into houses called Gryffindor or Slytherin. Some were put into other houses such as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. She thought to her self, I wonder which one Harry is in, I hope I am in .….  
  
"Raven, Oria!" the strict teacher interrupted her thoughts. She approached the stool and sat down. Then the teacher put the hat on her head.  
  
Not Malfoy's house, please not in there.  
  
Not Slytherin eh? You could succeed there. But if not.… Well I see bravery.… uhhuh, yes and cleverness, yes yes.… maybe Ravenclaw will suit you best.…. Well better be.… 


	6. The Feast

"Gryffindor!" shouted the patched up old hat. ( come on you all knew that was going to happen)  
  
She went over to the teacher who said her name was Professor McGonagall. She asked McGonagall where to go. She pointed to Harry and Ron that were furiously waving with both of their hands. She waved back with one hand and gave them a sheepish grin which to them meant "Put those hands down! I'm coming" but we all know guys, they interpret everything wrong.  
  
She strided over to Harry and Ron and plopped down right between them. She flipped her raven curls over her shoulder, she got Ron in the eye as Harry sniffed her hair to find out what shampoo she wore. She saw the plates laying on the table, but that was it, just plates, nothing more. No food, no nothing, just plates.  
  
Harry must have seen her look at the table because he said " Don't worry the food will come, we don't have to wait in a line or anything."  
  
"Ok, I was hoping it wasn't a buffet, I hate those. The food is usually nasty at buffets. " she sighed with relief.  
  
Harry whispered In her ear" I need to talk to you alone , later."  
  
She was obviously good at giving signals because when she nodded her head in agreement it looked like she was merely flipping her hair, as usual. Then out of no where, food. It appeared on the tables. She saw what seemed to be chicken, then mashed potatoes, and gravy. And there were rolls upon rolls, wheat, white, rye, and even gondola bread. There were salads and dressing. And goblets appeared next to each plate. The goblets were filled with a warm, golden brew of some sort. There was foam at the top. Raven figured it was the magical form of hot cocoa. But she wasn't sure so she asked Harry what it was. He told her it was something called ButterBeer. She asked if it was alcoholic. He said it wasn't really beer, they just called it that. She took a sip and it warmed her all over. She first helped herself to a chicken ceaser salad. It was the best salad she had ever had in her life, but that wasn't saying much because it was about her fifth one.  
  
Malfoy walked over to the table Raven was sitting at. She grunted in disapproval. He stride d over trying to make the other girls jealous, it worked for a few girls, but not any that really counted.  
  
"Too bad you weren't put in Slytherin. We could have been together every day." Raven rolled her eyes at this. Harry and Ron just glared at Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Gelly, why don't you try hittin' inside your ballpark." Ron groaned.  
  
"At least there is somebody other than Harry in my ballpark." Malfoy retorted.  
  
"You wish Gelly! They're all in the triple A parks, you're in the negative Z so go find a guy and suck it." Raven sighed, hoping with all her might that a Professor didn't hear. And with that Malfoy walked off and Harry and Ron high fived her.  
  
For the first time in her life she felt calm, relaxed, and belonging. She then helped herself to some , well she wasn't sure, but it was some kind of soup that was really good. It had chunks of possibly beef, and some vegetables she had never tasted in her life. But all of it was delicious, she slurped it down to the very last bite. Hermione gave her a look that made her stop slurping. When she was done the bowl vanished. She scooped some mashed potatoes onto her plate and put some gravy over those and put a couple of slices of what she assumed was chicken onto her plate. She sliced the chicken into smaller pieces and dipped it into the potatoes and gravy. Once again the best she had had in her life. After she was done with that the plate disappeared and a bowl of some kind of pie appeared with ice cream toppings. The pie had a fruity, pumpkiny taste to it. She had better, but it was still excellent.  
  
After a short chat time she followed Harry and Ron to the house. Somebody was leading them , she said to watch the stairs, they like to change. She led them to a portrait of a large lady in a pink dress. The girl leading them said Maritime to the portrait and it flung open, this was a surprise. And the second Raven got off the step it fell. She didn't know where it went, as long as she wasn't on it. She stepped through a portrait hole, next to Harry.  
  
" Go to the common room and sit in the red chair next to the fire place." he whispered this into her ear.  
  
She followed Hermione to the girls dorm and found a bed with her name on it. She put her stuff in the closet closest to it. She set her crystal ball on the dresser and her jewelry box next to it. She put beads around the bed. She put on her pajamas. This time she was wearing a gray Harvard shirt that was too big and smiley face Joe Boxers.  
  
"I'm going to go brush my teeth." she said to Hermione. Even though she didn't know where the bathroom was.  
  
She slipped down stairs into the common room and saw the chair Harry had been talking about. She sat down in it, but for some reason she couldn't get in all the way. She was floating about 5 inches of the ground. A head appeared behind her, she opened her mouth, about to scream and a hand covered her mouth. 


	7. The First of Many

**         "Don't scream Rave, it's only me, Harry." he whispered in a hushed voice.**

**          A sigh of relief escaped through his fingers. He removed his hand. She turned around and realized why she couldn't sit down all the way. Harry was sitting on the chair too. How did she miss it?**

**           "Why didn't I see you when I sat down?" she asked puzzled.**

**            "I have an invisibility cloak on. You can't see me or anyone else if they are under it." he said in a whispery tone. Then he put it over her and himself so no one would see them.**

**              " I was err, uh.…I was wondering if you.… umm.…" he paused. She knew what would come out next.**

**              "I was hoping that maybe umm.…." he stopped and put his arms around her waste, she couldn't see him, but she put her hands under his.**

**               "wouldyagoutwithme?" he said so fast it was like it was all one word.**

**               "I knew you were going to say that. But I didn't think you would ask me this soon. I mean, I think it's a record. Oh wait no, the second we moved in Malfoy asked me. He didn't even know my name. I still hate him." Raven said, she acted like she didn't like what Harry said.**

**                 Harry thought to himself, **_Oh crap! I've ruined it, she'll never talk to me again. I'm so stupid. Crap, Crap, Crap! _****

**                  "I'm sorry! I, I didn't know that.…" he stopped and she finished for him.**

**                  "You didn't know that I would rather get to know you first. But that's ok, I was actually hoping you would ask me. So, Yes!" she almost yelled the yes. But she kept herself quiet.**

**                    She got up to head upstairs. But Harry grabbed her by the leg. Put both hands on her right thigh to stop her. She fell down backward, right on him. She turned over and for maybe only 10 seconds their hot breaths intertwined. She stared into his eyes and he stared into hers. Sparks flew. He reached up and pulled her down. They kissed.  It seemed time stood still, even for a mere moment.  She liked it. And she could feel he did. She felt like they, for just the instant, were one. She could hear everything he thought. She figured he could hear everything she thought too.**

_I wish this could last forever. I wonder if this school has a dance. Maybe I should.…_** Her hands went under him. His butt was resting on her hands. She squeezed. Then she traced her hands up his back and roughed her hands through his hair. His hands went up her back, under the shirt. She got the goose bumps, she could feel his skin rippling with bumps too.**

**              She caressed his face and broke away form his kiss. She stared at him for maybe 20 seconds, but it seemed to last forever, she wished it had. She went in, and kissed him again. This time her hands went up the front of his shirt. His skin tingled she could feel it ripple. She Massaged his shoulders from underneath shirt. He almost reached for her chest but instead grabbed her face, she grabbed his face. They pulled each other in. They lay there, mouth to mouth, for no one knows how long. They stayed that way. **

**                She was falling asleep when he woke her maybe 5 minutes later. It wasn't light yet so she had time. She crept up to her room. Hermione was standing there staring at her.**

**                   "lipstick doesn't usually smear when you brush your teeth."**


	8. The First Day

"I, umm , I was just, err.… uh and err... Just don't tell anyone!" Raven whispered in a very upset voice.  
  
"Just tell me one thing, who's the guy?" Hermione raised her right eyebrow as she said this.  
  
"Err... umm.… promise you won't tell ANYONE, tell no one I did this or who he is, I have a feeling everyone can figure out on their own." Raven looked very serious.  
  
"Oh all right, but who is he? I wouldn't want to cut in on you now would I ?" Hermione said in a manor that made Raven suspicious.  
  
"Harry." she mumbled.  
  
"Oh, wow! Umm , err, I'd a never guessed. Well umm, can I tell Ron?" she asked  
  
"NO! Especially not Ron. Listen can we continue this in the morning, I'm zonked." she said.  
  
"Aren't you going to wash your face first?" Hermione said.  
  
Oria nodded. Hermione showed her the way to the bathroom. Oria put a face mask on and let it sit for about ten minutes. She brushed her teeth while waiting for the mask to dry. Oria was glad she didn't have to see anyone while wearing this thing, god knows what magical creatures had green faces. She washed off the mask and headed back to bed. The Destiny Gem flickered slightly before she went to bed. Oria still had no idea of how or why it did this. But it woke Hermione up.  
  
"Control that thing won't.….Oh my gosh!" Hermione said staring at the necklace.  
  
"What?" raven groaned.  
  
"I... I read about that before. I can't believe I didn't realize this till now. I just, and I..." Hermione didn't finish because Raven had fallen asleep somewhere in the past 5 seconds.  
  
Unfortunately for the tired Oria, Hermione snored. Reminded her of her dad when he buzz sawed something in the middle of the night. 


	9. Hermione's new Look

"So how did it go?" Oria asked Hermione.  
  
"He thought, well I don't know what he thought. Apparently he liked you, but Harry got you first." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, why don't you go out with him? You know all's well that ends well." Oria said with a phony smile.  
  
"Listen Rave, no one would go out with me if I was the last girl on earth." she said.  
  
"Well I can fix that. Come with me." Oria led Hermione up to her room.  
  
Oria got out her makeup bag, hair gel and other hair products, and some clothes. She then whispered a prayer. She led Hermione in to the bathroom and made her sit down on the toilet. Hermione didn't have zits so Oria just put the concealer in the sink.  
  
"Wait, put these on first." Oria gave her a black tank top and some light jeans.  
  
She walked out and came back in when Hermione said she was ready. She then put some foundation on Hermione. A light blush was applied to Hermione's cheeks.  
  
"Close your eyes." she said and she did just that.  
  
Oria figured a bronzy shimmery eye shadow would work with Hermione's face.  
  
"Ok now open your eyes." Hermione's eyes flew open.  
  
Her eye lashes were pretty as they were so she just put some clear glitter mascara on.  
  
"Hmmm.…" she said.  
  
She reached into her makeup bag and pulled out something called lip D'votion form Bonne bell. It was just a sheer gloss over her lips.  
  
"Ok what do you think?" she asked.  
  
"Well this is all fine and well, but my hair..." Hermione's voice drifted off.  
  
Oria proceeded to dump out shampoo, conditioner, hair gel, mousse, hair glitter, bobby pins, scrunches, and hair clips.  
  
"Ok tilt you head into the sink, just your hair though, ok good." Oria turned the water on while she said this.  
  
"Rave, what are you doing?"  
  
"washing your hair."  
  
She smeared some shampoo into her hands * Got 2 Be: Squeaky Clean, I use it to, it works*. She worked it through Hermione's hair. Which by the way, felt really , eww.  
  
"Ok lean back farther.… ok good" she rinsed her hair while saying this.  
  
She pulled out some conditioner form Pantene. And worked it through her hair.  
  
"Ok stand up. Now hand me my brush, no , no not, no, n... yeah that one." she pushed the brush through Hermione's hair. And straightened so it was completely tangle free. This took like 15 minutes.  
  
"Ok lean back again." she rinsed out Hermione's hair and blow dried it.  
  
"Ok I am going to go get my flat iron." she left and came back with something that scared Hermione to pieces.  
  
"Do I have to do this everyday?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Wash you hair and put on makeup everyday. Condition and flat iron on Saturday's only." she told her like it was a duh fact.  
  
She slowly flattened Hermione's hair. All the miniscule curves just flattened. Hermione's hair grew about 2 inches while flattening.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It will make it easier to cut." she said casually.  
  
"Cut!?!?!?!?!?" she screamed.  
  
"Just up to your shoulders, trust me." she said. And Hermione did.  
  
After half an hour of flattening Oria pulled at the scissors.  
  
"Listen Rave.…"  
  
"Would you rather dye it or cut it?"  
  
"ok cut it." she said.  
  
She put Hermione's hair into a ponytail and trimmed it just below her shoulders.  
  
"OK Hermione hand me my curling iron." and Hermione did so.  
  
She curled the end of Hermione's hair under just a bit and curled hair around the curling iron a little bit in the front. She then put Hermione's bang in a giant clip and just snipped those off. She reached for a ponytail holder and put Hermione's hair up in a bun. She grabbed her favorite fake diamond encrusted red hair chopsticks and stuck them through the bun.  
  
"OK Hermione , put on this zip up robe and lets see what they think." she said  
  
They both trotted down to the common room. Ron dropped his jaw.  
  
"Rave, who is that?" he asked.  
  
"Hermione! Whatcha think? I did it allllll the mortal way." Ron was shocked.  
  
"Hey umm Rave, do you have any contacts I could wear?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah I think so. I'll be right back." she ran upstairs and searched her dresser.  
  
A thought hit her.…Oh no. What if Hermione steals the spotlight. I mean. what if she takes Harry. what if she becomes to good for us. No Harry wouldn't let her. And neither will I. But maybe malfoy would leave me alone. Or maybe, it will all work out fine. I mean guys can like me and her can't they? Well , Harry will only like me , right? Oh no. Well I will test it out. And at the end of the week if something goes wrong.… well I won't fix her up again. I hope this works out.  
  
When Oria went back down stairs Ron and Hermione were, well kissing. And Harry was waiting patiently for Oria.  
  
I guess it will all work out. Of course 15 year old girls don't know everything do they? 


	10. Detention at Dinner

                 Well the next day, well it was crappy at best. The previous night Hermione's snoring woke her up in the middle of the night. She put the sound spell on her beads then, for she had forgotten to earlier. She got about 3 hours of sleep last night. Well ok, your thinking, not too bad as long as she can stay awake.… EH! WRONG! She was half asleep in , yup you guessed it, potions.

                    "20 points from Gryffindor! Ms. Raven it is not respectful to fall asleep in class." Snape snapped.

                      "But, but it was Hermione's fault! She kept me up with her snoring!" she defended. 

                        "20 MORE points for talking back and 10 points for disrupting a class mate, Ms. Granger and a detention for Ms. Raven." that wasn't the worst part. Snape decided to hold her during dinner.

                       Well the rest of the day Harry tried to get a detention too. Unfortunately he managed it with Professor Sprout, she held him AFTER dinner.  Ron and Hermione were grossing her out with their lovey-dovey crap the rest of the day. Malfoy's eyes still wandered over to her. And worst of all, well in her mind anyway, she had run out of concealer, so her zit on her nose was showing the whole day. To Oria this was a big deal, even though no one could see the zit if they were standing more than 2 inches away.

                         The only good thing was that she succeeded in predicting the fact that Ron and Hermione would sneak her some food to it, which by the way, did happen. Well I shouldn't say the ONLY good thing. She turned a piece of parchment into a snapping turtle in transfiguration. It bit Malfoy.  But he didn't notice his finger bleeding, he was too busy staring at her. 

                     "Is school always like this?" she asked Harry.

                       "No. Not usually. Trust me, tomorrow will be better.  I'll show you a little something I picked up at lunch." he whispered.

                        After what seemed like an eternity, lunch rolled around. But she just wasn't hungry.  She didn't eat anything. She just sat there complaining, yes she would have made a perfect little brother in that instant.  When Harry was done eating she showed her a spell. It was a life saver.

                       "Ok now point your wand at your hat, wait take it off first. Ok yeah now point your, yeah good, ok now repeat after me, Impairum Sitinyum. "

                         "Impairum Sitinyum." she said, "Nothing happened!"

                           "No, no, ok here. Put a lid on your butter beer and put it in your hat." And it disappeared inside.

                          "Where'd it go?" she asked.

                            "You just put a magical pocket in your hat. But when it starts to get heavy, stop, it's got a maximum capacity limit." he warned.

                            She stuffed a plate of chicken in there. Then some ice cream. And finally a buttered roll. She then went to the dorm and got her afternoon books. Her hat wasn't heavy yet. She decided to put headphones in there along with the Linkin Park CD. She decided to change her robes. She took off the one she was wearing and put on a zip up one over her regular clothes. She stuffed a potions book in her bag too. Maybe she could impress this teacher of hers. He might be lenient on her if she pretended to be interested in it during detention.

                          Dinner time rolled around and she headed to the dungeons for her punishment.

                       "Remove your robe and hat so I can make sure you brought nothing of entertainment." he said, breathing down her neck.

                       Before she removed her hat she made the potions book visible so he wouldn't think she had a spell on the hat. 

                    "What's this?" he asked holding the book up.

                         "Well I was so interested in what you were talking about in class today, I thought maybe I could read about it in the potions book during detention." she said, with an innocent voice, hoping he wouldn't catch on.

                     "I will allow it, but that is it." he snapped at her and he sat down at his desk.

                    "May I put my robe back on?" she asked.  

                     Before answering her question he looked her up and down. Her jeans were tight and her red glittering tank reflected the light in his eyes. His eyes stopped on her necklace. It was glowing again. The light searched his mind, she could hear what he was thinking.   

                _Is that...no it can't be. But if it is.… oh I don't know. I should let her do what she wants. She could.…  but maybe she doesn't know that. If she didn't I could use her as a tool for.… no I better not she could turn against me. I just better let her do as she pleases, if not for me than to save him._

"If you so wish." he said.

                   She really didn't but she felt as she should put it on, she wouldn't want another guy staring at her all the time. She put it back on and sat down. She considered his thoughts. What was he talking about? Or thinking about, I should say.  Well when she sat down she put the headphones on and listened to the Linkin Park CD. She saw him staring at her headphones, but he just went back to his reading, acting as if he hadn't seen them at all.

                         _I guess I was wrong, things may go well. _ she thought to herself before falling under the spell of her music.


End file.
